In recent years, organic EL display devices, which use organic electroluminescence (EL) elements and are of the self-luminous type, have attracted attention as a display device that can replace the liquid crystal display device. For these organic EL display devices, a flexible organic EL display device is proposed in which an organic EL element is formed on a resin substrate having flexibility.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a flexible organic light emitting diode display device in which a plurality of trenches that penetrate a first buffer layer covering a first wiring line, a second buffer layer covering a second wiring line, and an intermediate insulation film covering a gate element are disposed at a bending area of a non-display region.